Vorlage:Meldungen 2015/08
31. August 2015 *Viel Besuch für neuen Erfurter Elefanten - 31.08.2015. 29. August 2015 *Cruelty to elephants: Kerala Forest department warns of strong action - 29.08.2015. *Africa is no longer the land of elephants - 29.08.2015. 28. August 2015 *Chili-Schoten statt Patronen - 28.08.2015. *Pittsburgh Zoo rejects group's elephant safety procedures - 28.08.2015. *3 Timelines Show a World Turning Against Elephant Ivory - 28.08.2015. *U’khand to get domestic elephants from the South - 28.08.2015. *Elephant tramples man to death - 28.08.2015. 27. August 2015 *Drama in Thailand: Elefant spießt Trainer auf und stürmt in Dschungel - 27.08.2015. *Chester Zoo in Großbritannien: Zoo stellt Video von Elefanten-Geburt ins Netz - 27.08.2015. *Laatste optredens van olifant Buba in Boxtel - 27.08.2015. *Thai elephant gores handler to death and runs off carrying three tourists - 27.08.2015. *One-week-old elephant calf enjoys a slippery mud bath at Chester Zoo - 27.08.2015. *Workshop discusses ways to reduce man-elephant conflict - 27.08.2015. *Proposed Elephant Bullhook Ban in California Would Be First In Nation - 27.08.2015. *Experts Debate On Effects Of Woolly Mammoth Tusk Trade On Elephant Ivory - 27.08.2015. *Oklahoma City Zoo official calls new elephant 'rambunctious, typical teenager' - 27.08.2015. *LETTER: Isolated elephant deserves better - 27.08.2015. *Elephant population stable for last 25 years - 27.08.2015. 25. August 2015 *Elefant „Kibo“ erkundet erstmals seine neue Heimat in Erfurt - 25.08.2015. *Think Elephant Rides are Cute? Here’s Why You Should Reconsider - 25.08.2015. *Zimbabwe: Elephant Tramples Zim Curio Seller to Death - 25.08.2015. 24. August 2015 *Bau der neuen Anlage geht voran: Elefanten-Herde im Tierpark Hellabrunn soll wachsen - 24.08.2015. *Verzin een naam voor het baby-olifantje van Blijdorp - 24.08.2015. *Kenia schließt sich der Elephant Protection Initiative an - 24.08.2015. *Mammoth tusks are serving as a cover for illegal traffic in modern day elephant ivory - 24.08.2015. 23. August 2015 *Wilderei: Wie kann die Katastrophe gestoppt werden? - 23.08.2015. *Video captures birth of endangered Asian elephant at Chester Zoo - 23.08.2015. 22. August 2015 *«Nur in Rapperswil haben unsere Elefanten eine Zukunft» - 22.08.2015. *Circus Renz Berlin laat olifanten uit op strand bij Vrouwenpolder - 22.08.2015. *Vietnam seizes 2.3 tons of elephant tusks inside Nigerian wood shipment - 22.08.2015. *Our say: Council takes up ethics of elephant rides - 22.08.2015. *Chilly Repellant to Keep Elephant Herds away - 22.08.2015. 21. August 2015 *WATCH: Miracle of life captured on camera as rare Asian elephant gives birth - 21.08.2015. *What happens when a wild elephant gets lost in an Indian city - 21.08.2015. *An unexpected guest! One-month-old baby elephant wanders into villager’s home after losing her family in the forest - 21.08.2015. *Distortions and untruths: Peepli Project slams Daily Mail report on elephant torture in South India - 21.08.2015. *Safari Park’s Elephant Sent to Fresno for Breeding Program - 21.08.2015. *Geriatric care at KC Zoo includes laser therapy for elephant arthritis, gorilla echocardiograms - 21.08.2015. 20. August 2015 *Blijdorp in zijn nopjes met geboorte van baby-olifant - 20.08.2015. *Olifant Bangka voor de tweede keer moeder - 20.08.2015. *Tanzania turns a blind eye to poaching as elephant populations tumble - 20.08.2015. *Celebrate Nandi the Elephant’s First Birthday With the Cutest Montage Ever - 20.08.2015. *Adorable moment elephants shared a mud bath as 100-strong herd shows how it has bounced back after it was nearly wiped out a century ago by big game poachers - 20.08.2015. *Elephant performers with traveling circus come to San Jose for one of the last times - 20.08.2015. *Watch: Lost baby elephant wanders into Yunnan village, rescuers nurse it to health - 20.08.2015. *Elephant Herd Barges Into Tea Garden in West Bengal's Jalpaiguri - 20.08.2015. *British troops head to West Africa to help stem elephant slaughter - 20.08.2015. *20-year-old elephant dies of natural causes in Nagarahole - 20.08.2015. *Elephant herds destroy banana, sugarcane crops - 20.08.2015. *Elephant born at Rotterdam’s Blijdorp Zoo - 20.08.2015. *Woman killed in elephant attack in Oddanchatram - 20.08.2015. 19. August 2015 *Nachwuchs im Bergzoo Halle erwartet: Wie sich die Pfleger auf die Elefanten-Geburt vorbereiten - 19.08.2015. *Kibo kommt in Erfurt an und genießt das Junggesellenleben - 19.08.2015. *Elefant „Kibo“ zieht heute in den Zoopark Erfurt ein - 19.08.2015. *Abschied in Schönbrunn: Elefant Kibo übersiedelt nach Erfurt - 19.08.2015. *Wiener Tiergarten Schönbrunn verabschiedete Elefanten Kibo - 19.08.2015. *Zet eens een olifant onder de douche in Planckendael - 19.08.2015. *The Connection Between Tourism and Elephant Abuse in India - 19.08.2015. *Elephant Poaching Could Kill Tanzania Tourism - 19.08.2015. 18. August 2015 *Kibo kommt am Mittwoch und soll Erfurts Elefantendamen betören - 18.08.2015. *Ontsnapte olifant snuffelt rond op rommelmarkt Nederland - 18.08.2015. *Pittsburgh zoo drops accreditation due to disagreement over elephant handling - 18.08.2015. *Shocking! This is How Elephants are Treated in God's Own Country - 18.08.2015. *Maharashtra's elephant to be tamed at Mathigudu camp - 18.08.2015. 17. August 2015 *Escaped elephant spotted looking for bargains at car boot sale - 17.08.2015. *Elephant Skin Graft Gives Mutilated Rhino Second Chance - 17.08.2015. *Human-Elephant Conflict Needs More International Exposure - 17.08.2015. *National Geographic exposed ivory smugglers using fake elephant tusks with GPS trackers inside - 17.08.2015. *Fake Elephant Tusks With GPS Trackers Trace Ivory’s Violent Path Through Africa - 17.08.2015. *Kenya: Illegal Herders Blamed for Elephant Poaching in Tsavo National Park - 17.08.2015. *Elderly Man Killed in Elephant Attack, Locals Block Road - 17.08.2015. 16. August 2015 *Verletztes Nashorn bekommt Haut von Elefanten - 16.08.2015 15. August 2015 *Heel Blijdorp kijkt uit naar baby-olifant - 15.08.2015. *Tortured for tourists: Chained to the same spot for 20 years. Beaten into submission at secret jungle training camps. The terrible plight of Indian elephants - 15.08.2015. *Tanzania: Different but Sometimes Similar - Blue Whale, African Bush Elephant - 15.08.2015. 14. August 2015 *Die Welt aus der Sicht eines Elefanten: In einem australischen Zoo schnallen Pfleger einem Elefanten eine Kamera auf den Kopf und filmen das gemeinsame Ballspiel - Video. - 14.08.2015. *Rhino horns, elephant tusks seized in Vietnam - 14.08.2015. *Elephant population continues to decrease in Sumatra - 14.08.2015. 13. August 2015 *14-jarige bul Maurice moet zichzelf leren kennen: Olifant ziet spiegelbeeld als concurrentie bij de vrouwtjes - 13.08.2015. *Kenyan Community Cracks Down on Elephant Poaching - 13.08.2015. *On World Elephant Day, a message of hope from Amboseli - 13.08.2015. *South Africa: Curious Elephant Bull Gores Vehicle - 13.08.2015. 12. August 2015 *Was das Publikum in Solothurn zu einer Manege ohne Elefanten sagt - 12.08.2015. *Dusche für Elefanten im Berliner Zoo - Video. - 12.08.2015. *Relefante Fakten zum Welt-Elefanten-Tag - 12.08.2015. *Elefanten: Elfenbeinjäger bedrohen Bestand in Afrika - 12.08.2015. *Als die Dickhäuter kamen - 12.08.2015. *Geboorte olifantenjong live te volgen - 12.08.2015. *World Elephant Day 2015: Poaching And Ivory Trafficking Kill 35,000 African Elephants Every Year - 12.08.2015. *Baby elephant left for dead by poachers making speedy recovery and already making friends - 12.08.2015. *Ein Sandspielplatz bei Hagenbeck zum Welt-Elefanten-Tag - 12.08.2015. *Tag der Elefanten: München · Demo am Stachus zur Rettung der grauen Dickhäuter - 12.08.2015. *Der Elefant und ich – Freunde auf Erden? - 12.08.2015. *Teaching orphaned elephants to 'go wild' - 12.08.2015. *Adorable, or just sad? How an elephant spends his days in his barren pen at Taronga Zoo - as seen through a GoPro attached to his head - 12.08.2015. *Elephant tramples man to death - 12.08.2015. 11. August 2015 *Reaktion auf Todesfälle: Schweizer Nationalzirkus Knie verbannt Elefanten aus der Manege - 11.08.2015. *Knies Elefanten: Als Sabu im Zürichsee badete - 11.08.2015. *Franco Knie über das Elefanten-Aus: «Es geht mir sehr nahe» - 11.08.2015. *Dehli und Ceylon bleiben zu Hause: Zirkus Knies Manege künftig ohne Elefanten - 11.08.2015. *Assam asks PSU to demolish wall built on elephant corridor - 11.08.2015. *South Africa: Elephant Pushes Car Off the Road in KZN Park - 11.08.2015. *Melbourne Zoo trying to keep weight off pregnant Asian Elephant Num-Oi for easy birth - 11.08.2015. *World Elephant Day 2015- 12 facts about the creatures - 11.08.2015. *Today is World Elephant Day, and here is why it matters - 11.08.2015. *Behind the scenes with the elephants at Grant's Farm - Video. - 11.08.2015. *KZN tourists escape elephant attack - 11.08.2015. 10. August 2015 *Golf course boundary wall obstructs elephant movement - 10.08.2015. 9. August 2015 *Tanzania to Break Up Game Department in Elephant Strategy - 09.08.2015. 8. August 2015 *'Fiets' voor jarige olifant - 08.08.2015. *Hogle Zoo's Dari the Elephant dies at 55 - 08.08.2015. 7. August 2015 *Call of nature! Elephants caught on camera drinking from a toilet rather than their water hole in a safari park in Botswana - 07.08.2015. *Här är Kolmårdens nya elefant - 07.08.2015. *Austin votes to ban controversial elephant training device - 07.08.2015. *Wildlife Conservation Society’s 96 Elephants Campaign rallies Americans against ivory trade - 07.08.2015. 6. August 2015 *Felicitas und ihr Traumberuf in einer Männerwelt - 06.08.2015. *Caitlin O'Connell: The Passing of an Elephant Don - 06.08.2015. *Angry, Mistrustful Rescued Elephant Finds Peace and Friendship in Her New Home (PHOTOS) - 06.08.2015. *Giants Club: Often hidden from view, the Asian elephant population is hanging by a thread - 06.08.2015. *Mister Ed's elephants on the move - 06.08.2015. *No respite from elephant raids in Kuppam - 06.08.2015. *Elephant calf rescued from tank - 06.08.2015. *Don’t support elephant exploitation - 06.08.2015. 5. August 2015 *Tierschutz-Expertin: Elefanten-Tourismus setzt Gewalt voraus - 05.08.2015. *Kibo kommt: Zoo in Erfurt bereitet sich auf Elefantenbullen vor - 05.08.2015. *Abkühlung: Trau Dich, Minifant! - 05.08.2015. *Erbgut: Vom Mammut zum Elefanten - 05.08.2015. *Baby Elephant Couldn't Go On After Seeing His Family Killed - 05.08.2015. *Elephant Rescue: Mother And Daughter Saved After Being Chained And Abused (PHOTOS) - 05.08.2015. *Poachers stalk elephants of Kerala after a gap of 20 years - 05.08.2015. *Sick elephant recovers, returned to wild - 05.08.2015. *Minnesota Dentist Reportedly Also Wanted to Hunt an Elephant - 05.08.2015. *State wildlife department to release elephant count soon - 05.08.2015. 4. August 2015 *Rekordfund am Flughafenzoll Zürich: Elfenbein von 50 Elefanten - 04.08.2015. *Elefanten greifen tödlich an - 04.08.2015. *I killed an elephant, and it changed my life - 04.08.2015. *Swiss Seize Elephant Ivory At Zurich Airport - 04.08.2015. *Giants Club: Uganda's elephants back from the brink - 04.08.2015. *Elephant tramples man to death in Nilgiris - 04.08.2015. 3. August 2015 *Can an Elephant Called Penelope Petunia Save Her Own Kind? - 03.08.2015. *70-Year-Old Elephant Gets Rescued From Life in a Trekking Camp and Comes to Her New Sanctuary Home (VIDEO) - 03.08.2015. 2. August 2015 *„Hamburgs harte Deerns“ - Felicitas: Auf Tuchfühlung mit den Elefanten bei Hagenbeck - 02.08.2015. *Giants Club: We must unite to fight the elephant poachers – and we must win - 02.08.2015. 1. August 2015 *Uganda: Rubirizi Women Find Gold in Elephant Dung - 01.08.2015.